1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of scooping devices designed to scoop out measured or other amounts of ice cream or similar materials which are cold and in a relatively solid state;
The invention is even more directly related to such a scooping device wherein electrically activated heating elements are encompassed and buried within the scooping device itself;
The invention is even further directed to such a device wherein electrical power means are either encompassed within the handle of the scooping device or are connectable in a safe manner to an exterior source of electrical power;
The invention is even more particularly directed to such a device wherein a metallic, electrically heated, leading edge is provided, wherein the heated metallic leading edge literally through the ice cream or the like in forming a complete scoop for removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common for persons using ice cream scoopers, or scooping devices, to place the scooper or scooping device in a container of hot water or into an otherwise heated environment wherein the scooping device is heated so as to cut into and scoop out ice cream or the like with ease. I am aware that there have been some efforts in the past to develop a heated scooping device. There is no prior art known to me in which the unique heated metallic leading edge of the scoop which serves the purpose of literally cutting through the ice cream has been conceived or anticipated.